Dusk
by razzledazzle96
Summary: What if Bella was the beautiful but deadly vampire? What if Edward was the extraordinary danger-magnet human? A big twist on a universally-known novel: Twilight, my way. AU; Role Reversal; Personalities stay mostly the same
1. Prologue

**Note: **OK…I lied. Twice. I said that I probably wouldn't be redoing this story and that if I did, I wouldn't post it until it was completely finished. This is Twilight: My Version, titled Dusk, and it is a role reversal story. - Edward is human, Bella is a vampire Personalities are mostly kept the same excluding a few necessary adjustments. I will try not to move the plotline so fast this time. Here is a prologue to 'tide my few faithful readers' over! Enjoy! P.S. If I do a Breaking Dawn (eventually, that is!), then it will be my own plot line - obviously.

**Disclaimer: **This is my one and only disclaimer. Twilight doesn't belong to me - I just own this story's plot line and additional characters, ideas, ect.

Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes 10 seconds of your time, and EVERYONE can do it, including NON-MEMBERS/VISITORS!

I had never found any reason to give thought about the way I would die. For sixteen years, I had lived a mostly carefree life, albeit a monotonous one.

To say that I've narrowly escaped death in only the past month or so would be the understatement of the year. Apparently, I'm a danger magnet - I don't have to go looking for trouble. No - _trouble _finds _me_.

And, lately, it has come in the form of what most people call fairy tales; mythological creatures; a figment of the imagination. But, for me, those seemingly fictitious creations have become a reality - one that is a dream and yet, at the same time, a nightmare - neither of which I can escape.

But the thing is this: maybe I don't want to. That's probably the reason why I'm in this mess right now. I've never been highly into self-preservation, and that includes the present. If I had, then I'd probably be safe in my own bedroom instead of facing what has become the inevitable.

Life is full of decisions. I made my choice, and now I have to suffer the consequence or, in this case, pay…with my life. But, if you have to die, what better way to go down saving someone you truly loved?

Watching people performing acts of sacrifice in movies is one thing. Actually doing it is another matter entirely.

However, despite the fact that the path I chose has led to my death, I can't bring myself to regret it - not when it also led me to _her_.

I glanced around the darkened room, taking in my surroundings. I knew running would do me no good - not when facing an invincible enemy. There was no way I could win against such an opponent, not to mention that I had no help. And, if by some chance the others found me, they would be too late.

So I took a deep breath and stood there, motionless, as the hunter sauntered forward to kill me.

_To be continued……………_


	2. Here I Come

**Note: **Wow! I was impressed - seven reviews for only one prologue! My best so far! Sadly, I've gotten 92 hits and 92 visitor hits but only seven reviews. PLEASE review - it only takes about twenty seconds of your time and encourages me much more than you know. Anyway, because you guys think that _Dusk _sounds promising, here you go! I hope it pleases!

_**P.S. I have changed this chapter a little bit to make it better. If it says in here anywhere that Edward is seventeen, he's not - he's sixteen. Jen is fifteen. Please let me know if you see any age mistakes.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! IT TAKES ONLY TEN SECONDS, AND EVERYONE CAN DO IT - EVEN NON-MEMBERS/VISITORS!**_

_Welcome to Forks _read the weather-worn, wooden sign stuck on the side of the street. Ah, Forks…AKA my personal hell.

Forks was a little town on the Olympic Peninsula and, to my greatest aggravation, the rainiest place in America. As a result, it was also the greenest. Green has always been an inescapable color for me - every time I look in a mirror, my eyes stand out front and center.

What a name, Forks. They might as well have called the place Butter Knife and been done with it. I mean, really - who names a town after cutlery? Hopefully, the founders were talking about a fork in the road. That at least would be less lame that being known for having the best utensils in all of Washington state.

I would have rather moved to Seattle. I mean, that's where Dad got transferred. Wouldn't it be much more convenient to just live in the city? Not according to Mom, it isn't. She had grown up in this tiny dot on the map and would rather have me experience staying in the suburbs since all I've ever known is Chicago.

So here I am - stuck here among squashy alien life forms until I leave for college. Perfect.

We finally pulled up in front of the new house, and I sighed. Mom had a taste for old-fashioned things. I normally don't mind her choices - I like some nineteen century stuff myself, but Victorian houses that are more like mansions? Not particularly, but whatever. I was used to sticking out, so I just dealt with it and stomped up the stairs to examine the rooms.

Our new home was extremely spacious, elegant…and empty. No need to dream about a White Christmas - I already had one inside.

No matter how beautiful the house was on the outside, its interior reminded me of a hospital, and I'd been _there _enough times to find the sterile environment eerie and suffocating. The first thing I'm going to do in Forks is paint my room blue - the color the sky _should _be instead of the omnipresent gray that is located only here.

I couldn't take it any longer, so I stepped out onto the balcony facing the woods in the backyard. Hey, at least my new bedroom had a view, no matter how depressing said view was.

I leaned against the rail, staring intently at the thick woods, once again marveling at how _everything _truly did seem to be green when a quick movement caught my eye. A twig snapped, and I swear that I saw a flash of white between the branches and leaves. I mentally shook my head. Forks really _was _making me go crazy.

"Edward!" called my mother from the first floor. "There's someone here I want you to see!"

Sighing, I went back inside and headed down the steps, wondering who could be here. I suspected that the visitor was one of Mom's childhood friends that she'd still managed to keep in touch with over the years.

Therefore, I was a bit surprised to see a man in a wheelchair and a dark-haired girl, probably about fifteen, both of Native American descent waiting in the entry hall.

"Hello, Edward. You probably don't remember me since you were only three when I last saw you. I'm Billy Black, and this is my daughter, Jen. My wife and your mother were best friends in high school," said the man.

"Hi," added Jen, smiling. I returned the favor…cautiously. I'm usually not over-friendly until I've gotten to know people better. "We - well, your parents - have something for you out front."

What could that be? I wracked my brain for a moment and came up empty-handed, so I shrugged and stepped onto the doorstep, searching with my eyes. There, parked on the street, was a brand-new, shining silver Volvo S60R. I was speechless. Thankfully, Dad spoke for me.

"We promised you a car of your own, son. I asked the Blacks to pick it up for you since we wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's great. Thanks," I exclaimed in gratitude. I'd always admired that specific Volvo, and now I actually owned one. Forks was getting better by the minute.

Feeling generous, I turned to Jen and asked, "Want to go for a spin?" Why not make a friend? At least I'd know one person here.

She grinned. "Sure."

_____________________________________________________________

I broke the silence first. "So, do you go to Forks High?" I started with an easy question - something that would turn up in everyday conversation.

"No, I go to school on the rez," she replied, turning the radio on, the volume almost quiet enough to be background music yet, at the same time, perfectly audible.

"The rez?" I asked, confused.

"La Push - the reservation down at First Beach.

"Oh. That's too bad. I was kind of hoping for a familiar face tomorrow," I added to be polite. However, my words were sort of true. Being the new kid is like being offered up as fresh meat…or a shiny new toy, depending on the way you look at it. Either way, I wasn't exactly looking forward to tomorrow.

"Yeah, but the kids at Forks High are nice…with a few exceptions, of course," she laughed. "I promise - it's not so bad. Sometimes, living in a small town has its advantages."

"I highly doubt that," I joked back.

For the rest of the ride, we talked about ourselves. I learned that Jen was indeed fifteen and that her mother had died in a car crash when she was younger. All too soon, we had arrived back at the house. It had been a nice break from, well, _life_, and I was sorry that the experience was over. I'm usually a happy medium between being social and a wall flower, but Jen was easy to talk to. I knew that she was the sort of person you could hang with and let your worries melt away despite the fact that I'd only known her for about half an hour.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward. Take care of that car - it's the best Volvo out there. See you later."

"Bye." I watched Jen push her father to their own vehicle and climb into the driver's seat. First Beach. Sounded like a nice place to visit, excepting the overcast sky.

I shut the front door, and the cold blasted me. Well, at least I was used to the chill weather - Chicago _was _known as the Windy City, after all. I sighed. One adventure down, another yet to come. Tomorrow really _was _going to be an expedition, and not one that I readily wished to face.

This place is making me repeat myself. I swear that I'm going to end up mental before it's all over with.

Sadly, that's not something I can control. I'm stuck here…for now, at least, and I'm going to _attempt _to make the best of it.

Forks High, here I come.

**Note: **I hope this chapter pleases! I may not be able to update tomorrow because my mom is having brain surgery L and I have mid-terms coming up. I hope you understand. I was thinking about making sneak peeks, but my chapters are always subject to change, so I decided against it. Sorry if that disappoints. Also, sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I felt the need to cut it off here. The chapters seem a LOT shorter online. Edward may seem a little out of character, but keep this in mind: he's grown up in a different century and is, in reality, a teenager. He's upset that he's been uprooted and taken to some weird town that he's never heard of, so Edward's angst is understandable.


	3. AN Don't Skip IMPORTANT

I know that I said that I probably wouldn't have any author's notes, but this is very serious and I thank you for tuning in. I have several reasons for not writing lately on my FanFics: I was busy, I had a bit of a writer's block, and my mother (who is my only parent) was just diagnosed with a brain tumor. I won't promise an update anytime soon. Thank you for understanding!

Luv,

M&M


	4. If Only

**Note: **

I need at least ten reviews before I make a third chapter, OK? Is that reasonable enough? Also, listen to this: I have changed Edward's and Jen's ages for reasons that you don't need to know…yet. He is sixteen and Jen is fifteen. Bella's age is not yet revealed. I'm going to go back in the first chapter and fix that. PLEASE tell your FanFic friends about this story! I am going to finish this one and possible re-write There Are Some Things You Can Never Forget chapter by chapter, so stay tuned! The writing quality is not good enough to suit me, so I MIGHT rewrite it bit by bit (or alter it - there's a difference).

I am planning on making this a four-FanFic series…maybe. The first three will be similar to the original…plot-line wise. However, if I get to a fourth story, it will obviously be completely different. I like originality. If you don't, then don't read this story. This series will have a big twist, and I'll give you a hint…Edward and Bella DO end up having biological kids, but Bella doesn't become a pregnant vampire - that would make no sense. Don't worry, you'll find out in the long run if need be!

I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST TWELVE REVIEWS! THAT IS COMPLETELY FAIR CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT I HAVE HAD A TOTAL OF 659 HITS (INCLUDING MEMBERS _AND _VISITORS), BUT HAVE ONLY RECEIVED 17 REVIEWS! THAT'S SAD! IT TAKES ABOUT TEN SECONDS OF YOUR TIME. SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE.

Oh well - I guess I'll never be as popular as, say, Jayeliwood or an author like that. I'll survive. Any tips on becoming more popular? Let me know - I could use them! ;-)

Bella sighed. Another day of high school. Another day of purgatory, and another day of being alone.

OK…maybe she was being a little bit melodramatic. But when you can live forever, you need something to live for. Deep down, Bella knew that if it weren't for her family, she would've gone to Italy long ago. She _did _have a reason to live for many years ago, but it was gone. Life had become a dull monotony - if you could even call it that.

"It's time to leave, Bella," Esme called unnecessarily, her voice echoing around the house from downstairs. She could've whispered and the whole house would have heard her voice. "You only have two minutes to get to school."

Ah, Esme. She and Bella had formed a special bond ever since Bella's tragic transformation. Esme knew what it was like to lose a child, as her own son had died right after he was born. However, she was with the one that she loved - Carlisle. Bella was separated from her loved one for eternity.

She felt a small venomous tear slide down her cheek as she reminisced over the life that she'd once had. It was cruel fate that Bella had lost her whole family. Then again, life wasn't fair. Her entire _existence _was proof of that…the fact that they died but she was among the living dead.

Bella was quite thankful that Carlisle didn't have the power to read her mind. He loved her like his own daughter, and she did not want to cause him disappointment. No, Bella tried to keep her broken heart to herself. And she usually managed to hide it…barely. Even after sixteen long years, the pain of losing _them _was still an open wound that could not be healed.

Everyone, even Rosalie, understood Bella's distance and made no comment about it. How do you overcome such a tragedy? No one, including Carlisle, knew the answer. He said that it would take time. Sixteen years, and the pain _still _felt fresh and as if it had been caused only yesterday.

If only Bella could forget…but, then again, she didn't want to release all of those memories precious as gold…she was used to indecision. Sadly, this was the bitter truth of her life, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_____________________________________________________________

Driving my new Volvo felt like second nature - it was as if I'd owned the car for years. The faster I drove, the calmer I felt until the peace I longed to have overcame me, and I couldn't resist a small smile.

Soon, the almost unnoticeable sign that read _Forks High _came up on my left, and I turned. Slightly more slower than my usual speed, I found a parking space and pulled in. My car stood out amid a variety of '90's and early 2000's vehicles such as Fords, Hondas, and Toyotas. There were only two other cars that shone brightly among the drab colors: a bright red convertible and a sleek light-blue Audi. While walking inside, I vaguely wondered who owned them.

I stepped inside the building and took a look around. The interior resembled the outside environment, the color scenario blending in with the overcast sky.

I was interrupted from my reverie by a voice, growing louder and louder as it came closer. Almost immediately, a figure popped out of the hallway forking off of the main one. A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an over-eager face came to greet me.

"You must be Edward Masen," he said, sending a friendly smile my way. I found it not weird at _all _that I'd never seen the guy in my life, but he already knew my name.

"Hi," I replied weakly.

"Follow me - I'll show you around," he offered, stepping forward. I silently obeyed, inwardly groaning on the inside. Just my luck to accidentally arrive early today.

For ten long minutes, Mike Newton (he was so kind to introduce himself to me) pointed out every little crack in Forks High's walls. Well, not _really _- it just felt that way. I droned his chatter out and studied his expression, letting my imagination run wild. Mike could easily pass off as a boy-band fan…or a golden retriever - take your pick.

"Are you listening, Ed?"

"What?" Wait, what did he just call me? "Um, it's Edward. Yeah, I'll see you at lunch. Bye." I didn't want to be rude to the poor guy - he couldn't help it that I didn't feel like being social, so, discreetly as possible, I walked away, planning to keep my promise to make it up to him.

After taking a quick glance at the map Mrs. Cope from the office gave me, I headed off to my first class: literature. Most of the seats were already taken, so I sat in the back beside a short girl with wildly-curly, dark brown hair.

She turned towards me, a smile on her face that greatly resembled Mike's. "Hi - I'm Jessica. And you are…?"

"Edward. Edward Masen," I replied.

"I haven't seen you around before. Did you transfer schools or something?" Why did that first sentence sound so much like a badly-used pick up line? I thought guys were the ones who said that.

"No, I just moved here from Chicago."

She unconsciously moved forward an inch or two, and I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Not to sound rude or anything, but I had a pretty good idea of what was going on in Jessica's head, and it wasn't pretty. I could practically hear the cogs whirring. "Chicago?! How interesting! Wow - you're a long way from home."

You think I didn't know that already? Talk about stating the obvious. "Yeah, I am. But I'll get used to it eventually." The teacher, Mr. Raleigh, began to talk, and Jessica turned to face the front. Therefore, she didn't hear me mutter 'I hope' under my breath.

First period was…_interesting_ to put it lightly. In the middle of one of Mr. Raleigh's lectures, Jessica passed me a note reading _Want to go out Friday night?_

I inward groaned for what felt like the billionth time this week. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I didn't exactly want to date Jessica, either. Trying to let her down gently, I wrote back: _Sorry, but I'm busy this weekend._

Obviously embarrassed, Jessica ignored me for the rest of literature, trying to hide her mortification. So much for having a good first impression.

Trigonometry, history, and music appreciation (my personal favorite) surprisingly passed by in a blur. I met new people including a guy named Eric (not what I was used to, but pretty nice in general) and a girl named Angela (sweet and quiet).

The bell rang, and students stampeded to the cafeteria, eager to socialize and gossip. I didn't bother going through the lunch line, considering the fact that I hardly ever eat lunch at school anyway. (Strange, I know, but that's just me.) Mike waved to me from a table, beckoning me to join him and his ring of friends.

The table Mike sat at was crowded. I recognized Jessica, Eric, and Angela from the group of faces. Jessica kept her head down, probably still mad at me from this morning.

"Hey, Ed," Mike greeted me as I sat down. "Aren't you hungry?"

"It's _Edward_," I corrected him for the second time. "And no, not really. I don't eat lunch at school."

"Ha, don't blame you - not with this stuff." He gestured towards the food on his tray. "So, how do you like Forks?"

"So far, it's been…different," I answered truthfully. Honestly, I didn't really know _what _to think of good ole Forks. "It's certainly no Chicago."

"True. It must be tough to move such a long way," Mike said sympathetically.

"Yup." I didn't really want his pity, so I hurriedly tried to change the subject. I scanned the cafeteria with my eyes, searching for something to comment on, when I saw them. Five people were sitting in the back corner of the room, isolated from all of the other students. I studied their faces. Surely it was by choice - people that _beautiful _(there's no other word to describe these high-schoolers) certainly would not be shunned by others.

"Ah, I see you've already seen the Cullens," said Eric, following my gaze.

"Who are they?" I asked, sincerely curious. Although they each had a tray of food, all five picked at it, none of them eating anything.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids. He adopted all of them some years back at separate times, of course. As you can tell, they're all extremely good looking, but don't get your hopes up," Mike added secretively.

"What do you mean?"

"They're _together. _You know - dating," Erik cut in, his voice disgusted at the 'scandalous' story.

"What are their names?" Normally, I would find it weird that I'd be so inquisitive about a family that I'd never met before, but the Cullens…somehow, I had a feeling that they were far from normal.

"The big one is Emmett. He's dating the blond girl, Rosalie. Then there's her twin, Jasper, the other blond one. _He's _with Alice, the tiny girl with the dark hair. And then there is Bella, the only single one among them. Apparently, none of the guys around here are good enough for her." Jealousy penetrated Mike's words. Someone had obviously been turned down and hadn't taken it too well.

No guesses why. Bella Cullen was, in my opinion, the most gorgeous out of the bunch. Long mahogany hair cascaded down her back like a chocolate waterfall. Her skin was pale as moonlight and her features were flawless. It was hard to imagine that any human could be so perfect. And her eyes - they stood out against her almost stark-white complexion - mysterious, sparkling, and as black as onyx.

She had been staring at her uneaten food when, all of sudden, she looked up, and our eyes met. Unable to break away from her gaze, I watched Bella's eyes, if possible, darken even further. Something changed in her expression: pain, anger, and some other fiery emotion entered her eyes, and she looked away.

Hurt, I did the same. What could I have done to make her react that way? Surely it was not because of something I'd done or said. I hadn't even _met _Bella - she didn't know me at all.

Something was different about her. And, as cheesy as this may sound, it's true: Bella was unlike any other girl I'd ever seen. I didn't know how or why, but I had a feeling that there was more to her than meets the eye.

If only I knew how _much _more there was.

**Note: **OK. I lied, once again. I may give sneak peeks IF I feel like it. Sorry to be that way, but sometimes I just can't come up with anything while, on the other hand, sometimes I have a great idea. Now, don't be disappointed if you don't see these exact words in the next chapter. These are just glimpses, not quotes. The future is not set in stone. If you don't believe me, believe Alice, the vampire who it would be unwise to bet against. P.S. I have decided this, however: Edward will be first person POV while Bella will be third person POV.

In case I haven't mentioned it, you may find Edward a bit more sarcastic than the original. Remember, he is a teenager growing up in the 21st century. He will be different. Bella may seem kind of pessimistic. Why? If you haven't already figured it out, you will as the story progresses. Never skip my author notes - they are never insignificant. I wouldn't waste your time.

_Sneak Peek: _Her day _had _been like any other day: repetitive with an uncanny resemblance to purgatory…until she saw _him_. Bella had never seen such a beautiful human or, to put it simply, a human that so resembled a vampire. The boy had perfectly-mussed brown hair, tinted with red. His skin was smooth, flawless, and almost as pale as her own. His features were slim and angular, but with just the right amount of lean, strong muscle lurking underneath. Despite the boy's unique hair color, his deep emerald-green eyes, framed by long black eyelashes and sparkling brightly, stood out the most. She watched him, frozen. The boy looked so much like…no. Bella closed her own eyes for a moment, attempting to stop the flow of memories in her mind. She couldn't say his name even in her thoughts. Although it had been sixteen long years since Bella had seen _his _face - and, more specifically, since he had been alive and she had been human - it still hurt whenever she thought about her fallen angel and the life that they almost had together.

Bella stood there, staring without seeing, completely lost in her reminiscences…until the breathtaking boy walked past her still figure. The wind blowing in gently from the open door caressed a strand of his bronze hair. Bella's eyes immediately darkened, turning from gold to black (once again) in a single second. Her dry veins and scorching throat burned mercilessly. It was as if a wildfire had erupted in Bella's body. She thirsted for the sweet flow of his warm blood against her teeth. No, she _hungered _for this stranger's blood, and she wanted it. Now.


	5. In Too Deep

**Note: **Comment on my story! I don't mind constructive criticism or long reviews. This chapter goes out to _VampyChick95_, who submitted a very encouraging review. I also thank my faithful reviewers who have read this story and loyally reviewed. I appreciate you guys so much!

By the way, Bella's power is not to shield. It is not mind-reading - that will always belong solely to Edward (for me, at least). You will probably be able to figure it out in this chapter. If not, then you _definitely _will as the story unravels. If you don't like AU FanFics, don't read this because it is not a parallel universe. Things are a bit different, but not TOO weird.

"I just know that it will be, like, love at first sight. Sara said he's super hot, I'm popular and beautiful - the guy'd have to be an idiot not to want me. I mean, who _doesn't_?" Lauren boasted to her so-called friend, Nikki, smugly.

Bella rolled my eyes. Some humans can be so shallow to base their feelings solely on looks. Lauren hadn't even met the boy, yet she already claimed to love him. The word 'love' was used far too freely nowadays - hardly any of the population truly knew what that meant. No, many of them often mistook passion and lust for true love.

It saddened Bella that there were such vain people out there. And, what was worse, she knew that many of them were that way to their very core. Rosalie had a _much _more beautiful soul than any of them could ever hope to have. Despite her cold demeanor, Rosalie was a good person - much more kind than she seemed to be at first. The others, however, were a different story.

The air had been filled with gossip all morning, most of it centering around the new student. When you live in such a small town, the residents tend to grab at anything even remotely interesting. It was sickening to listen to - the girls like Lauren were willing to give up their boyfriends if the new guy turned out to be as handsome as their fellow classmates claimed him to be.

Bella tuned it out, a skill that had become more and more useful as the years progressed. The periods blended together in a mix of dull droning until the bell finally sounded, releasing the students into the hallway. Bella became a part of the crowd hurrying towards the cafeteria, merging into the long lunch line once the group had slightly dispersed.

It had become routine to buy food at school, although it was, of course, unnecessary to the Cullens' diet. The food was nothing but a prop to maintain their façade in front of the humans. Bella had, as of late, formed the habit to play with the meal on her tray. That way, her lunch would look at least partially eaten.

After purchasing her meal, Bella joined her family at their usual table located in the back of the room. They tried to draw as little attention as possible and, therefore, isolated themselves from the rest of the student body. That action had, in a way, almost made them even more noticeable - people would, every now and then, discreetly look over their shoulders to sneak a peek at the elusive Cullens.

Under any other circumstances, Bella would find that rather stalker-ish, but her situation was far from normal. The staring was more annoying that creepy, although that depended on who was doing the staring.

They would never do such a thing if they only knew what knowledge the family (Bella in particular) had of them. Alice was aware of their future actions, Jasper knew their every mood and emotion (he could even manipulate said feelings), and Bella knew of every little detail of their past - the things they were ashamed of, the wrongs they had committed, and their deepest, darkest secrets. If someone knew that much about _her, _she would try to avoid them at all costs.

Therefore, it wasn't difficult for Bella to tell what kind of person someone truly was, though she knew that she wasn't 100% accurate. But, when you know everything that someone has done in their entire lifespan, you come pretty close.

Emmett whispered something in Rosalie's ear, and she cracked a smile that radiated beauty for a mile around. Jasper held Alice's tiny hand in his own underneath the table. Once again, Bella felt out of the loop - the fifth wheel. And, what's more, it hurt even worse to know that it wasn't because she hadn't found love. It was because the only one she'd ever fallen in love with was gone.

Bella averted her eyes, not wanting to remember when she saw them. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie (ironic last name - he doesn't resemble a _Yorkie _dog, though she wasn't sure about another breed) were talking to who she assumed to be the new student. His voice, strangely rich for a human, was new to her. Bella looked up yet, so she wasn't able to assess his level on the '1-10 hotness scale', as Lauren so ingeniously called it.

"Ah, I see you've already seen the Cullens," Eric said knowingly. I could practically hear him smirking.

"Who are they?" the other boy, whose name Bella had yet to learn, asked. He sounded genuinely curious, which was a definite change compared to other people's questions when they first lay eyes on Bella's family.

"Dr. Cullen's kids. He adopted all of them some years back at separate times, of course. As you can tell, they're all extremely good looking, but don't get your hopes up," Mike added in a hushed tone. _Dun-dun-dun-duh, _Bella thought, once again rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Again, his question was neither too nosy or impolite. It was innocent through and through - a rarity.'

"They're _together_," Eric explained. "You know - dating." _OMG! _Bella said to herself sarcastically. _All we need now is a gay werewolf, and we'll be set._

"What are their names?"

"The big one is Emmett. He's dating the blond girl, Rosalie. Then there's her twin, Jasper, the other blond one. _He's _with Alice, the tiny girl with the dark hair. And then there is Bella, the only single one among them. Apparently, none of the guys around here are good enough for her." Mike's resentment was painfully obvious. He'd asked Bella out numerous times, finally giving up after the fifth.

There was a long, silent pause. After a few moments, Mike and Eric resumed talking, but the other participant remained quiet. Curious, I looked up, and our eyes met.

Her day _had _been like any other day: repetitive with an uncanny resemblance to purgatory…until she saw _him_. Bella had never seen such a beautiful human or, to put it simply, a human that so resembled a vampire. The new student had perfectly-mussed brown hair, tinted with red. His skin was smooth, flawless, and almost as pale as her own. His features were slim and angular, but with just the right amount of lean, strong muscle lurking underneath.

Despite the boy's unique hair color, his deep emerald-green eyes, framed by long black eyelashes and sparkling brightly, stood out the most. She watched him, frozen. It was amazing how much he looked like...

_No, stop thinking that._ Bella closed her own eyes for a moment, attempting to stop the flow of memories in her mind. She couldn't say his name even in her thoughts. Although it had been sixteen long years since Bella had seen _his _face - and, more specifically, since he had been alive and she had been human - it still hurt whenever she thought about her fallen angel and the life that they almost had together.

Bella couldn't bear to look at his beautiful face anymore, and she broke their gaze. Was fate trying to further torture her? Wasn't damning her to eternal hell enough? Must they strengthen their attempts to punish her?

Bella closed her eyes and, after unsuccessfully trying to rid her thoughts of the bronze-haired boy, opened them. Alice sent her a quizzical look - she had obviously seen what had happened.

"I'll explain later," Bella whispered far too low for listening ears to hear.

_Apparently, I was wrong. Today is going to be far more interesting than I thought. _Grimacing, Bella went back to tearing her roll with her fingers, hoping furtively that the mysterious student wasn't in any of her coming classes.

_______________________________________________________________

"You're late, Mr. Masen. But since you're new here, I'll make an exception," said Mr. Banner. "Take a seat back there with Miss Cullen."

Bella slumped a little. She was beginning to think that maybe the world really _was _against her…when it happened.

As he walked past her, Bella caught a whiff of his heavenly scent, and her throat instantaneously erupted in flames. She had never tasted human blood before, but Bella could not imagine that anyone's blood could smell better than this boy's did. It was as if he were a drug, and Bella was an addict…as if he was her own personal brand of heroin.

She wanted his blood, and she wanted it _now_. Never before had Bella felt so strong a desire - no, a _need _for something. Not until this boy dared to threaten the life that her family had built for so long.

Bella gripped the edges of the sleek table so hard that it seemed if she let go, it would be a matter of life or death. In reality, it _would _be, but not for _her. _Instead, it would be her _his _existence on the line.

Why did Mr. Banner have to pair Bella with him, the single person whose blood she wished to take? Due to her aversion of blood in her human life, Bella never found herself to crave only _animals' _blood. This boy, however, was an entirely different story.

She turned to glare at him, and, feeling the stare on his back, looked up to see her furious expression. Shocked, he cringed and switched his gaze to the blackboard.

During the next forty-five minutes, a great internal struggle took place. Bella's willpower and self-control was tested to the maximum strength. Take his life, get what she, at the moment, most desired, and ruin the life that Carlisle had created for her whole family. Then the other option: restrain herself from doing such a thing. To anyone else, it would be an easy decision. Here the saying 'easier said than done' comes into place. But, by some miracle, Bella _was _able to hold on when, after what seemed an eternity, she was saved by the bell for a second time. Bella bolted out of her seat, barely bothering to grab her bag before leaving the room.

_You did it, Bella. Just don't look back. There's no turning around now. You're already in too deep._

_____________________________________________________________

I could still feel my face burning from Bella's sudden departure from Biology as I fought my way through gym. My embarrassment and anger from contemplating why she must loathe me so numbed the pain from getting hit in the stomach with a dodge ball.

No matter how I tried to ignore it, I was undeniably hurt by Bella's behavior. When I closed my eyes, her murderous glare wavered through the darkness, full of pure, indescribable hate. The sight was branded on my heart, forever etched upon my memory.

When school was finally over, I went to Forks High's office to give Mrs. Cope my slip of paper that my teachers had signed. Inside, the receptionist was there…talking to Bella Cullen. I froze, leaning against the back wall, and listened to their conversation.

She was arguing almost inaudibly with the woman, trying to ask for another trade sixth period Biology for another time - any other time. Someone else entered the already crowded office, and the cold air blew slightly from the door being opened. Bella immediately stiffened and turned her head to look at me, her delicate nostrils flaring.

"I've changed my mind. I can see that the switch is impossible. Thank you for your help," she said quickly, and then she was gone, leaving the room just as fast.

I stepped up to the desk in a daze and handed Mrs. Cope the slip.

"How did your day go, dear?" she asked in a very motherly sort of tone.

"Fine," I lied, my voice barely above a whisper. She didn't look convinced, but I didn't care whether she believed me or not at the moment. My job done, I got into my Volvo and sat there for who knows how long.

Although the heater was on high and the windows were rolled up, I felt like an icicle. I looked outside and noticed that the sky was considerably darker, so I started the engine and drove home, still in a deep reverie. It was all I could do to not run into a tree, let alone think, so it was a miracle that my hands maneuvered the steering wheel and I found my way home.


	6. I'm So Sorry!

Forgive me, guys. Don't give up - please! My computer crashed, and I've got to get back in the swing of things. I will try to update soon, I promise! Hang in there! You guys rock! P.S. Please review for chapter…three, I think? Anyway, I worked REALLY hard on that one. It's my best so far. And guess what? My short story got entered in my school contest! Yay! And a poem came to me in the middle of the night! It contains some angst and has to do with this: people often don't realize that it's not always others who are the problems. Sometimes it's yourself. Thanks for listening!


End file.
